From patent specification JP 05097357 a device for the maintenance of hoistway equipment of an elevator installation has become known. Fitted inside an elevator car is a stage which can be folded out from the car wall to serve as a standing surface for maintenance staff while carrying out maintenance work. Provided in the roof of the elevator car is a trapdoor which can be closed with a cover, and which permits access to the hoistway equipment. Maintenance staff stand on the stage, and with the upper part of their body projecting from the car, can carry out the work in the hoistway.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the car wall which carries the stage has to be mechanically strengthened, and also that for folding and holding the stage fixtures and fittings are necessary on which the elevator users can become caught by items of clothing or other objects, because the stage is in the area which users of the elevator occupy.
From patent specification JP 09263372 an elevator car has become known which has a lowerable ceiling which serves the maintenance staff as a working stage for maintenance work in the elevator hoistway. The car ceiling is hung at each corner on a rope, there being provided on each side of the elevator car a rope drum to take the ropes of one side. The rope drums are connected by means of an axle. To lower and raise the car ceiling, the rope drums are set in rotating motion by means of a manual crank. Operation of the rope drums, and access to the working stage, is effected from outside the elevator car.
A disadvantage of the known device is that an involved mechanism for lowering and raising is necessary and must be transported with the elevator car. Also disadvantageous is that to operate the mechanism, and for access to the working stage, the maintenance staff must climb onto the elevator car, which is associated with substantial dangers.